Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a manufacturing apparatus for the semiconductor device and a manufacturing method for the semiconductor device, and a semiconductor module. In particular, the present invention relates to a fully-molded type semiconductor device in which a power semiconductor element is covered with a seal around the entire periphery thereof and is electrically insulated from the outside, a manufacturing apparatus for the semiconductor device and a manufacturing method for the semiconductor device, and a semiconductor module.
Description of the Background Art
A semiconductor device capable of handling large electric power is generally called a power device. Such a semiconductor device is required to have a high dielectric strength in order to handle large electric power.
In a fully-molded type semiconductor device, the entire periphery of a power semiconductor element is covered with a seal having electrical insulation properties in order to achieve a high dielectric strength.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-289085 describes a fully-molded type semiconductor device secured and fixed to a heat-dissipating fin using screws, and provided with mounting holes in a sealing resin.